Getting Acquainted
by LeighK81
Summary: This an AU and one shot that takes place between season 5 and season 6 when Sean came to surprise Ellie at the dot during Degrassi's first webisode.  Ellie meets Sean at Jay's house and they do more than talk about their feelings.m Warning: Lemon. SxEl


**DISCLAIMER: Degrassi and it's characters are property of Steven Stohn, Linda Schuyler, and Epitome Pictures.**

"Getting acquainted"

It has been two weeks since Sean graced me with his presence at The Dot. Still feeling hurt by the fact that he left me with the rent while he ran back home to mommy and daddy, I rejected him. Now I find him taking the majority of space in my mind. I tried lying to myself by telling myself I was over him. My current unrequited crush was Craig Manning, but he chose Manny over me.

I sighed. How could I be so dumb to turn Sean away? I still loved him. That much was inevitable, I never got over him. Yes I did have feelings for Craig, but they are nothing compared to what I felt for Sean.

Sean and I understood each other; at least we did until he went back to Wasaga. Perhaps I am being selfish. Sean killed a kid. It only makes sense that he would need his parents at that hour in his life.

Feeling restless I got out of my bed. I needed to find Sean. I couldn't stay here any long wallowing in my own self pity. I needed to tell him the truth.

I wrote my mom a note telling her I would be back later. She was at one of her AA meetings. I grabbed the keys off of the table and headed out to my car.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going. My hunch told me to try Jay's place first. It was the most likely suspect. When I got to the house, I parked my car and knocked on the door.

Behind the door stood Sean, "Ellie." His facial expressions quickly went from disbelief to shock to happiness.

"Sean, we need to talk. May I please come in?" I asked while still standing outside.

He motioned for me to come in. I followed him to the kitchen and stay down on the opposite side of the table from him. I gazed into his eyes before I took a deep breathe.

_Ellie stay calm. You can do this. I attempted to convince myself. _

Sean reached out and lightly touched my hand. "Ellie," he began.

"Wait," I cut him off, "Sean I am so sorry. When I said I moved on, I lied. Sean I never stopped loving you. I am just so scared when things get stressful again you are going to bolt," my eyes were staring at the designs in the wooden table.

Sean now held both my hands as he confessed, "Ellie I love you too. I am so very sorry for leaving you. I was weak. After I killed Rick, I couldn't stand the thought of going back those hallways every day having to relive that memory. I know it sounds pathetic, but I really needed my parents,"

"Sean it doesn't sound pathetic at all. Please forgive me for being so selfish. It is just that my father is over in Afghanistan and my mom is just now sober. I am so used to people disappointing me. When you came back I was afraid to let you back into my life. Sean, I don't want to be afraid anymore," I admitted to him while my eyes bore into his.

"Ellie, I won't make any promises I can't keep but right now in this moment I will be here for you. I still love you. I know that I will love you ten years down the road and longer. I can't guarantee that something else won't separate us though. I could die ten minutes from now or there could be a family emergency back in Wasaga."

"But are you here with me now?" I asked quietly.

This sort of behavior was not normal for Ellie Nash. I usually was not this timid. For once I was allowing myself to be vulnerable and the only person I left safe enough to do that was Sean.

Instead of answering with words Sean answered me by pressing his lips against mine. I opened my mouth to invite him in. I was in total bliss. Sean picked me up and sat me down on the table as he hovered over me encouraging my body to slowly dip down he knocked all the dishes on the floor. The glass shattered as it hit the floor. I raised my eyebrows.

"Sean, we need to clean that up."

"It will still be there when are done," he muttered into my lips. I was way too overcome with passion to argue with him. Now I laid completely on the table as Sean hovered over me placing light kisses all over my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck urging him to get closer.

I never imagined I would lose my virginity on a kitchen table - much less a kitchen table in Jay Hogart's home. I decided I need to take some more initiative I pulled Sean's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor with the pile of broken glass. He smirked at me.

"It's my turn now," He whispered into my ear. I lifted my body up to give him some room to remove my shirt. It quickly joined Sean's shirt on the floor.

His hands quickly found their way to my breasts. I moaned as he pleasured my nipples through the thin material. Sick of the barrier between my naked breasts and his hands he reached over and unhooked my bra. It met the same fate as our shirts.

I closed my eyes letting myself drown in the pleasure as Sean sucked on my right breast while his right hand explored my left breast. I swung my head back in ecstasy as Sean continued to work on my breasts. I felt the area between my legs start to dampen.

No longer satisfied with just my breasts getting pleasured, I reached for the button on Sean's jeans. He smiled at me encouraging me to go further. After unbuttoning his pants I worked on his zipper. Before too long his pants were on the floor. Now only his boxers remained.

He took this opportunity to remove my pants. We were both on the table in our underwear exploring each other's every curve and body part. Before long we were both in a passionate kiss, the most passionate one we ever had.

I felt Sean's erection against my thigh. I needed him in me now. My own body was craving to be filled up with him. I abruptly removed his boxers.

"Ellie," he muttered into my hair. I looked at me him with need in my eyes. He took this as a cue to remove my panties. I bit my lip in anticipation and fear. Sean looked at me searching for approval. I nodded at him.

He slowly slid himself into me. When he met my barrier he momentarily paused then pressed forward. I gasped as he tore my hymen. Tears trickled down my eyes. He quickly kissed away my tears.

"Ellie, I am sorry. I love you." He said as he stayed stationary.

After a minute the pain died down. I nodded my head urging him to continue. As he thrust into me I wrapped my legs around my waist. Soon the pain was overcome by the pleasure. The table creaked as he picked up momentum.

My head swayed from side to side as I moaned. I felt myself reach to new heights as my body prepared myself for orgasm. Sean kept on muttering my name into my hair as he slid in and out of me.

As I finally reached my first orgasm my muscles clamped down on his penis. I let out a load scream as I finally received the release my body craved. Sean thrust into me even faster after he was satisfied that I got my pleasure. Two minutes later he released his seed into me. Luckily, I was on birth control for an irregular menstrual cycle.

After he received his release he crashed down on me. "Ellie Nash, I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"Sean Cameron, I love you too," I laughed. My eyes scanned the mess on the floor. "Sean, we really should clean up this mess. Someone could cut themselves."

He looked at me hungrily, "You know Jay owns a coffee table and two end tables."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Let's save those tables for another day."

Sean playfully rolled his eyes. "Fine."

After we finished cleaning the kitchen I had to go back home. I promised Sean we would go shopping tomorrow to replace the broken dishes before Jay came home and maybe even get acquainted with another table.


End file.
